Sonyo (Sendoverse)
Sonyo is a saiyan and the protaganist of Dragon Ball Z: Rising Moon Personality Over Sonyo's life he has seen an unnnatural amount of death and destruction. Much of this was the deaths of his family and friends. It is this that contributes to a characteristic feature of Sonyo's personallity, his desire to protect those close to him. Throughout Rising Moon, Sonyo experiences personality changes as he learns and matures. As a child, his only intrest was fighting and his friend Manori. He became easily upset at people like Cabus who he considered a bully, and demonized in his mind. As an older child Sonyo began to understand the importance of being a Frieza soldier and the jobs that he had to do. He was naive, and overly loyal to both Frieza and King Vegeta, two tyrants that were trying to kill him. Sonyo had his first true experience with betrayal and death after this point. A desire for vengeance entered his mind after this which became a driving force for the saiyan boy. On earth, Sonyo had experiences with heroism, and that gave him the desire to help people. While Sonyo is no longer naive, a conglomeration of these traits make up Sonyo's rather complex personality. History 200 years before Sonyo was born, a mysterious divine being known as the Oracle travled to the planet of the Learsi-jin to speak of a prophecy of a young boy who would be instrumental in saving the universe. This young boy would not be a Learsi-jin, but would wind up on the planet at some point. The boy, Sonyo, was born on Planet Vegeta, eight years before its destruction at the hands of Frieza. The story of Rising Moon depicts his life. Transformations Oozaru- Sonyo is first seen using this transformation when training with Alimo and Sellori. Pre SSJ- Sonyo achieved this transformation after finding the village of Learsi-jin that took him in destroyed. SSJ- Sonyo achieves this transformation after the Bio-Saiyan Injures his friend Gogen. SSJ2- Sonyo achieves this form protecting Brussel from Ice. SSJ3- Sonyo achieves this transformation fighting Hades. It becomes locked after he uses and he is unable to do it again. He acheives this form only once more due to a wish from shenron. He uses it against Majin Mojin but eventually goes back to SSJ2 and the form becomes locked again. Rising Moon- Sonyo achieves this form while fighting Hades. In this form, Sonyo has a power level that is both unreadable and uncomprihensible to the mortal mind. This form is unrelated to the super saiyan forms, so it is unreachable by other saiyans. Sonyo is considered a god when in this form. It is unknown (even by him,) how he reached the form and the only known time it is used by him is against Hades. Even though it is unknown how he reaches this form, it may have something to do with the Oracle, and his message to Learsi-Jin at the beginning of Rising Moon. Moves Burning fist/palm- 'Sonyo lights his hand on fire and strikes with either his palm or fist '''Star canon- '''Sonyo uses magic and ki together to warp energy from nearby stars to him, which powers up a ki beam. '''Stasis Ball- '''A hardened ball of magic that can incase someone and sustains itself after it is fired. The person within the stasis ball does not age. '''Ki ball kick- '''A ball of energy that sustains itself after being created and can be kicked. '''Revenge missile-' A ki blast shaped like a missile that explodes on contact. '''Ki blast Bukujutsu Dying star canon- 'This move is a variant of the star canon. Instead of warping energy from a normal star, he draws it from a star that is dying. The move is so strong it can only be used in ssj3, which makes its full power much lower and drains most of his chi, or in rising moon form which allows him to use it effortlessly. 'Trivia *Sonyo's name is a loose pun on onions *Sonyo was originally based off of Ledas, but he became pretty different over time as I developed his character. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Gods Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users